Aku, Sasuke dan Naruto
by Hikari UchiHAruno Sasusaku
Summary: waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat. 3 tahun sudah aku menantinya....


Aku, Naruto, dan Sasuke

Aku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku dulunya anggota team 7. aku adalah ninja dari desa Konoha –desa daun tersembunyi-. Kau tahu? Seumur hidupku, hanya satu yang kutunggu. Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Aku dan dia satu kelompok. Dulu…adalah masa-masa saat aku bersamanya. Saat aku, dia dan sahabat sejatiku, Uzumaki Naruto memulai misi dibawah ajaran guruku yang tampan tapi mengesalkan, Hatake Kakashi. Dia selalu terlambat. He he…teringat dulu polah tingkahku, polah tingkah Naruto dan Sasuke yang selalu bertengkar. Aku…yang selalu menyukai Sasuke, selalu saja memperhatikannya…sampai aku merasakan, dia terlalu risih denganku. Tapi…aku tak peduli dengan itu semua. Bagiku, aku sangat menyukainya.

Uuuuhhh? Semua itu berlalu semenjak dia pergi…orang yang kucintai pergi sehingga membuatku menunggu…menunggunya untuk kembali lagi bersamaku… Sampai saat ini, kata-katanya yang selau terngiang di kepalaku 'hanya' ucapan "Terimakasih" sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Tak dapat ku ingat lagi apa yang terjadi padaku, malam itu, di mana sinar bulan begitu terang. Aku…hanya bisa terbangun keesokan harinya…dan…aku telah kehilangan dia…Sasuke,,,yang aku cintai selama ini. Apalah artinya aku selalu memperhatikannya jika dia menganggap itu hanya mengganggu? Ia selalu bersikap dingin terhadapku?

Naruto…aku sangat menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku. Dia selalu saja menghiburku…ada untukku…selama ini ia yang selalu membuatku bahagia. Mengenalnya sebagai sahabatku…menjadikanku orang paling beruntung sedunia. Dia paling setia. Sampai aku menyakiti hatinya, karena aku lebih memilih Sasuke daripada dia…dia masih saja berada di dekatku. Aku tahu rasanya menjadi Naruto yang mempunyai perasaan sama denganku…dia berpura-pura senang di hadapanku ketika aku selalu menceritakan Sasuke dan segala kelebihan yang ada pada Sasuke kepada Naruto yang jelas-jelas menyukaiku. Aku juga tahu rasanya Naruto…aku mengalaminya juga dengan Sasuke… perasaan yang kamu rasakan akankah sama dengan yang kurasakan sobat? Naruto… aku sangat menyayangi kamu… sungguh aku hanya bisa menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat saja. Sahabat sejati, yang akan selamanya seperti ini…aku tetap tak bisa melupakan Sasuke… Meski aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya,

Mengingat masa itu, hanya akan menyisakan luka di hatiku… Naruto, Sasuke…

Mengingat kalian, sungguh menyenangkan, saat pertama kali bertemu, kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi satu kelompok. Berbagai misi telah kita jalani semakin mengikat hubungan kita, walau sebatas sahabat. Perlu kalian ketahui, sekarang bukan aku…bukan diriku yang dulu yang selalu kalian lindungi. Bukan Sakura yang setiap kali hanya bergantung pada teman-temannya. Aku bertekad untuk ganti melindungi kalian. Aku tak mau lagi…merepotkan kalian!! Tak mau!!

"Huuuhhhhhh!!!!" aku menghela nafasku. Bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan sekarang. Semuanya telah selesai!! Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat itu, tempat favorit Naruto tentunya. Sambil berjalan. Tentu…ingatan itu, yang paling membahagiakan hidupku, yang paling membuktikan bahwa Naruto bukanlah sahabat terbaikku…tapi..sulit kujelaskan aku begitu senang –sekali lagi bukanlah cinta- punya teman sepertinya. Dia…menolak agar Sasuke dihukum mati oleh Hokage. Dengan berani dia mengungkapkan hal itu kepada Tsunade dan para tua-tua yang sedang rapat tentang hukuman yang pantas dijatuhkan untuk Sasuke. Walau Sasuke begitu tidak menyukai apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak butuh Naruto, walau aku tahu, sebenarnya dia merasa iri kepada Naruto… tapi berbagai alasan yang diucapkan Naruto saat itu memang tidak menghentikan keputusan itu. Sampai Naruto mengumpat, memberikan kata-kata yang tidak pantas kepada mereka yang hadir di tempat itu. Ia mengamuk..Naruto… mengutarakan alasan yang tak mungkin akan kulupa…dia menganggap Sasuke adalah Sahabat yang paling penting dalam hidupnya, ia akan ikut mati jika Sasuke juga mati.. semua yang hadir di tempat itu tercengang. Mereka benar-benar sadar, apa yang Naruto rasakan. Tsunade saat itu dari luar memang tampak selalu menganggap Naruto itu bodoh -memang iya- tapi, dari dalam, ia sangat menyayangi Naruto… rapat itu selesai dengan tangis dari seorang Naruto dan aku…yang selama itu berdiam di rapat itu. Tsunade bersedia menjadi jaminan kalau Sasuke tidak akan mengulang semuanya itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Naruto dan memahaminya. Sasuke tak jadi dihukum. Dia diperbolehkan menjadi warga Konoha dengan normal tetapi dengan syarat-syarat yang harus dipatuhinya…Terimakasih Naruto…

Langkahku terhenti sebelum aku sampai di Ichiraku Ramen, membuyarkan lamunanku tentang eksekusi beberapa bulan lalu.

"SakkkkkkuuuuuuuuuRRRRRRaaaaaaaaa!!!!" terakan itu. Pasti…aku menoleh. Benar adanya. Kulihat si rambut pirang yang periang menghampiriku bersama Sasuke Uchiha, yang sekarang menjadi kekasihku. Memang menunggu waktu cukup lama untuk meyakinkannya kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya dan menunggunya untuk mencintaiku. Tapi…aku benar-benar beruntung. Sasuke menjadi milikku. Penantianku tidaklah sia-sia. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Naruto, Sasuke…" jawabku. Entah apa yang membuatku aneh. Mungkin karena lamunanku sepanjang perjalanan, aku memeluk Naruto sahabatku tersayang sambil menangis.

"Terimakasih,,,Naruto….!" Aku tetap meneteskan air mata walaupun aku mencoba untuk menahannya. Sempat kulihat Naruto wajahnya merah sekali. Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku ketika ku dengar Sasuke berbicara kepadaku dengan nada cemburunya.

"Sakura..apa yang kamu lakukan?" wajahnya saat itu terkejut dan terlihat cemburu sekali. Aku menyeka air mataku.

"Maaf…Naruto…Sasuke… Aku hanya terbawa masa lalu…!" jawabku. Sasuke hanya menatapku sebentar kemudian memelukku.

"Maaf," aku tak mengerti apa alasannya mengatakan maaf. Tapi, aku hanya mengangguk saja. Aku sadar, Naruto memperhatikan kami. Kulepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berkata kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku berterimakasih sekali kepadamu…Naruto, kamu sahabat terbaikku!" kataku yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"iyaa…aku tahu kok Sakura. Katanya sambil menaruh tangan di belakang kepalanya seperti biasa sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto, kamu dicari tuh!" kataku sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Tampak Hinata yang saat itu belum sempat untuk bersembunyi kembali. Dasar! Aku tahu, Hinata menyukai Naruto. Sekarang tampak ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Naa…Naruto.." wajahnya merah sekali waktu itu, membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Hinata…!" Naruto berlari mendekati cewek itu!!! Aku menatap mereka berdua sampai Sasuke mengajakku pergi. Katanya, ia tak mau mengganggu dan diganggu. Hmmm…sahabatku, selamat bersenang-senang dengan Hinata ya?

"Semoga berhasil Naruto!!!!" Kataku sambil berteriak kepada Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar itu bertambah merah. Naruto hanya mengacungkan jempol kepadaku.

"Sakura, juga ya!!!" katanya. "Teme…jaga Sakura baik-baik!!!" katanya sambil berteriak kepada kekasihku. Aku melihat wajah Sasuke sebentar. Memastikan apa dia marah? Dia…hanya tersenyum? Sudahlah.

"Sakura…ayo pergi dari sini! aku muak melihat orang itu!" katanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Sempat kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Baik Sasuke." Kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkan sahabatku itu. Hmmm…sekarang tak ada lagi yang kecewa. Semua akan berakhir bahagia.


End file.
